Ionic channels are studied in excitable cells grown in tissue culture. The unit conductances of postsynaptic ionic channels are determined from electrical noise measurements. Ionic selectivity properties are determined by voltage clamp and tracer experiments. An experiment to measure single channel fluctuations using an extra-cellular electrode is in progress. Theoretical studies of the gating process, of transport noise and of barrier models for ionic transport through pores are in progress.